User blog:LethalPen/Celebrating my username change (or something of that nature)
Hey, everyone. I used to be ManraptorHurrr, but I realized that that name (which I selected when I was twelve years old) is terrible. So, I did what was only logical: I changed it to something else. Since I was at a loss for what it should be, I just decided to use something that worked with my status as a writer (and occasionally a sketch artist). That turned out to be LethalPen. I like it, I guess. (Be prepared for a long-winded thing that I've been dying to write for fun. It's not really in story format, and the idea of The King in Yellow isn't my original concept; originally he was created by author Ambrose Bierce for a story as a benevolent god of shepherds, and then later adapted to the weird genre as a malevolent being signifying madness by Robert W. Chambers. I've read the original R.W. Chambers book myself; written in 1895, and it is incredible.) And now, I present to you, one of the greatest (if not insurmountable) threats to TTO and potentially all planes of existence. He roams in a damned Immemorial City, to which he was banished. In tattered yellow robes, the King in Yellow, the unspeakable Hastur himself walks, observes, and waits for his opening to induce madness in any world which allows it. He touches the worlds through an enigmatic book (a screenplay for a theatrical performance, specifically) whose origin is evidently unclear; the author, if ever there was one, has not come forward. As it has cropped up in times of heavy corruption around the world, such as intense warfare of other dreadful conflict, it is sometimes said among the madmen that the boundary between our plane and the Yellow King's is weakest then—which unfortunately allows the appearance of the damnable screenplay. The screenplay, if read (or, universe forbid, adapted to an actual theatrical production), induces madness of the highest sort in its readers. The commonality of logic is lost in all who are touched by the book's curse and its knowledge of the Immemorial City, Carcosa, as well as the plight of Cassilda and Camilla, and the royal family who was so terribly torn asunder by Hastur's decadent grip on the city. "I have seen Carcosa. It has twin suns, twin moons, black stars, the Lake Hali which is composed of clouds and mists; and let us not forget Hastur, the Yellow King, who was banished to the city millenia ago after a great sin committed by him and those he knew; the city has fallen into ruin with his presence. To this day, he sits in his throne in tattered cloth and Pallid Mask, while silently waiting for the day that the world of mortal men will collapse, and he will be free to return; until then, though, the subjects of Carcosa, such as the royals Cassilda and her twin sister Camilla, are exposed to the most dreadful of tortures committed by the dead night sky, Hastur, and Silvanus." —''Nulensy Ashker'','' committed to Archbishop Institution in 1929''. I hope you enjoyed that little blurb. Category:Blog posts